Flying Motorbike
by Tasha9315
Summary: Sirius Black receives his dream motorbike as a gift from his bestfriend James Potter. It becomes one of his most prized possessions.


**This story was written for The House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 5).**

**Round 6**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Class Subject: Transfiguration**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompts: [Object] Flying Motorbike**

**Word Count: 842**

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" asked Sirius with a mixture of impatience and excitement.

"Alright," said James as he untied the blindfold covering his best friend's eyes. "Merry Christmas, mate."

Sirius' eyes grew wide as he felt a leap of pleasure at the item in front of him. It was the large flying motorbike that he had expressed an interest in. James had remembered and bought him exactly that for Christmas. The bike was as large as two and half regular Muggle motorbikes. Its handles, brakes, tyres, and leather seats were black, but its body was navy blue, which was Sirius' favorite color.

"I wanted to get it for you for your seventeenth birthday, but we still had school on your birthday, so I got it as a Christmas gift instead. What do you think?" asked James, his eyes shining with hope and excitement.

Sirius pulled the messy haired wizard into a tight hug.

"I don't know how to thank you, mate," he said.

"Padfoot, you don't need to thank me for anything. We're best friends. But if you do want to thank me, you can do so by enjoying your gift and being happy," said James.

That day, both Sirius and James were allowed to take a ride on his new bike after they promised James' parents to be extra careful and to not be caught by Muggles.

* * *

Sirius loved his bike. Riding it made him feel alive. It was an outlet that made him forget about his problems and clear his mind. He felt free and on top of the world; it was probably the way James felt when riding his broom. Sirius had never taken to riding a broom, but happily cheered for his best friend whenever he rode one.

For the next few years, Sirius had many great adventures with his bike. Some adventures involved him simply taking a ride for the sake of it. Others had him taking girls on dates; his bike was quite a catch with the ladies. Although they whined that the helmet ruined their hair, he knew they secretly loved wrapping their arms around his waist as they sped through the streets and then up across the night sky.

Sometimes, he took his bike with him on his Order missions with James. One such incident was during the summer after their graduation, when they'd been trying to escape Death Eaters and had run into Muggle policemen. They had been too preoccupied with escaping the Death Eaters that they'd neglected to be careful of Muggles crossing the street. But being the immature, mischievous gits they were, they'd thought it was funny to get cheeky with the cops and make jokes rather than take the situation seriously—or "siriusly" as James had put it. The Death Eaters had finally caught up with them and were heading towards them in brooms. Fortunately, Sirius and James managed to subdue them with their quick thinking and resourcefulness by smashing the police car into them. It might not have been the most responsible course of action, but it was the only thing they could think of in the spur of the moment; they had to act fast before the Death Eaters landed and attacked them, or worse, the Muggle policeman. They'd left the fray quickly, cracking more jokes, knowing the Ministry would fix the memories of the Muggle policemen and their "siriusly big" mistake.

He never took Remus or Peter on his bike, though, as both boys weren't a fan of heights or bikes.

* * *

**14 years later**

Sirius felt a rush of energy, joy, and a renewed will to live. There, on the doorstep, was Hagrid with his motorbike. It was the same feeling he'd had when he'd laid eyes on Harry for the first time in twelve years after escaping Azkaban, enhanced by the fact that his godson looked so much like James.

"I thought yeh might like this," said Hagrid. "Dumbledore helped me keep it safe. Thought it was time teh return it but since it hasn't been used in years, yeh probably have ter do some work on it."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Sirius.

Sirius remembered when he'd lent Hagrid his bike. It was his prized possession, but he'd happily parted with it for the sake of his best friend's son. He had forgotten about his bike until now. But now, he felt a renewed desire to ride his bike and feel the same sense of freedom he'd felt while riding it years earlier.

Goodness knows he needed that sense of freedom now more than ever after the hell he'd gone through in Azkaban. He couldn't ride the bike now, not while he was in hiding from the law. But he vowed to fix his bike, take good care of it, and to one day ride it like he used to once he was a free man. It was something else to occupy his time besides Buckbeak—it was something else to hold on to for hope besides being a family with his godson.


End file.
